Metallic
by collardog
Summary: A slightly different story between our favourite characters, will love win?


The lights pulsated across her body as she swung around the metallic pole. She couldn't have imagined herself doing this after she came out of school, but neither could she have imagined a relationship with… Him. She had to pay for her university fees and this was the best way to do it, her curvy body certainly attracted a lot of attention, particularly now that she felt such at home in it. She gyrated her hips across the cold pole watching as the leader of her section sashayed her hips taunting the men on the floor whilst she was on-stage. She owed her a lot, she was the one who saw the potential she possessed and invited her to The Crown where she could work and taught her the ropes, so to speak.

She enjoyed the feelings, the strength she possessed whilst working the stage and her ability to tease a man and not have to subject herself to a sexual relationship with him. These feelings reminded her of the power she felt over Him, how she felt so dominant at times, but also how submissive she felt and how…needed she felt. Her eyes glanced over the crowd, a shock of dark hair startling her before she saw it wasn't Him, her heart beat calmed before going in to overdrive.

Merely 10 metres away he was standing at the bar, his dark eyes glancing her way, obviously appreciating her routine. The song 'Hips Don't Lie' was almost at an end and then it would be time for her lap-dance routines, her figure was coveted by many of the regulars and a number of the newbies, but she had a feeling her time would be booked up by only one person tonight.

The song ended and with a final flourish she walked off rushing back to the change room to change her clothes from tight shorts and a bra top to a mini-skirt, a garter and a brassiere. Her manager came into her section before briefing her on tonight's schedule.

"You were going to be very popular tonight, but a black-haired gentleman has begged to have you all to himself and has promised to pay handsomely. It is your choice, but you need to choose wisely and soon, he seems very impatient."

She smirked up at her friend, "I'll take him, we go long back and it will be fun to put him back in to his place, particularly when I know exactly how to tease him."

"I've put him in the silver room, I know how much you like the ambience of the room, and I am sure he will too, and honey, be careful."

"Don't worry about me darling, I always manage."

She strode through the throngs of people on the dance-floor and made her way to the silver room. Before she had left her room she had grabbed the forest green silk scarf she kept from when they were dating, it always turned him on to see her wearing it, especially when it was generally coupled with her naked.

She entered the room and closed the door softly behind her, her eyes looking at the floor before flicking up to the man sitting on the chair in the back half of the room. She stepped closer towards him, kneeling before him before she spoke.

"The rules are simple, no touching, no clothes off, you may walk around, no kissing and no mess"

"Such a harsh greeting for someone you know so intimately, but I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who left me."

Her head snapped upwards, eyes burning, anger settling inside of her before she stood up and regarded him with shrewd eyes, "Do you agree to the terms?"

"Yes"

She sauntered over to the cd player by one of the mirrors, turned it on and pressed play. The sound of synthesiser and base music filled the air as she walked back to him, her hands splayed across the back of the chair as she lent in to him, her breath ghosting over his face.

Her lips brushed next to his before she pushed herself back up off the chair and turned her back to him. She shook her hips gently, rotating them in little circles, her nimble fingers undoing the pins that were holding her hair up. Long loose curls fell halfway down her back. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him, back arched before walking towards him and straddling his lap.

She looked directly into his dark eyes, regretting what she saw before seductively leaning her neck around his and gently bit the lobe. As the lyrics to 'Toxic' came on she rolled her hips gently over his lap, hands roughly grasping her breasts as she threw her head backwards, showing the smooth expanse of throat and the raised cleavage. She traced down the side of his face, leaning in close to him before stepping backwards off of him.

She sidled up to the pole she had placed in the room especially for her customers before raising her leg seductively above head height and lowering it, curving it around the pole. She swung around it before lowering herself to the ground. Sliding her way back up she couldn't help but glance at him, her thick curls hanging as she curled her way around her life-line.

She saw him leaning against one of the mirrors and couldn't help herself. She pressed herself hard against him, moulding her body to his, using him like she would the pole, down then up, before thrusting her hips forward against his prominent erection. She body arched against him before she rolled it away and back again, the sight of her hips and ass in the tight clothing both infuriating him and driving him wild with desire.

There was nothing more he wanted in that second than to touch her, the way her body glided around his, sometimes barely touching and other times pressed against him drove him insane. He watched as she drew the scarf she had wrapped around her hips around his neck, the silk scarf bringing back memories of their passionate love-making and how he missed her. The cd player continued playing songs as she writhed her way around him, drawing him closer before pushing him back. Her perfume enveloped his senses, subtle but erotic, designed to drive men wild. The last beat on the playlist found her facing away from him, one leg bent, and one kneeling on the floor hair thrown forwards as he drew his gaze over her back.

She spoke breathlessly, her heart racing, "You know how to sort out the bill."

She drew herself up to her full height and strode to the door, not once looking back at the man she still loved. "Will I see you again," he asked quietly. Her even softer reply came back before the door shut with a click, "I'm here every second night."

He watched sadly as she walked away, still, he knew where to find her. He breathed a sigh before walking towards the door she had just exited from, there was always another chance to get her back.


End file.
